<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Neil / The Protagonist】We live in a twilight world. And welcome to the After-Life. by EP1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421934">【Neil / The Protagonist】We live in a twilight world. And welcome to the After-Life.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999'>EP1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inception AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TENET x Inception</p><p>「你永遠不曉得夢境是從何時開始的對吧，總是在意識到時就已經在夢中了。」</p><p>Neil top 斜線有意義<br/>#Neiltagonist<br/>#沒頭沒尾的開始<br/>#沒頭沒尾的結束</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Neil / The Protagonist】We live in a twilight world. And welcome to the After-Life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「你永遠不曉得夢境是從何時開始的對吧，總是在意識到時就已經在夢中了。」尼爾說，將健怡可樂遞向眼神有所懷疑的男人手中。</p><p>「你想表達什麼。」他不太理解，猶豫著是否接下對方給的飲料。</p><p>尼爾把可樂放上一旁的桌檯，沒因為對方的拒絕感到冒犯。</p><p>「你為什麼會在歌劇院？」他用問題回答對方的疑惑。</p><p>「CIA指派的任務，我們必須帶回──」</p><p>「CIA指派的任務，<strong>你確定？</strong>」尼爾打斷他，嘴角從玻璃酒杯的邊緣揚起。</p><p>青年的質問讓他停頓了數秒，開始思索一切的源頭，才意識到有什麼事情不對勁。他向來記憶力不差，關於任務的內容不會被遺漏，但也許只是瀕死體驗讓他遺失了部份的記憶，他還不能全盤信任眼前金髮陌生人說的話。</p><p>「我們其實見過面，而我想當我說出這句話時你也猜到了。」尼爾又倒了一些酒。</p><p>「那個用逆轉子彈的人。」依循著對方的暗示，他串起線索，但這仍不代表對方說的話就足夠可信。</p><p>「正確。」尼爾笑，「但你得更仔細觀察，才知道你漏掉了多少細節，只注意到這一點還不夠。」</p><p>「讓我猜猜，那不是第一次了。」他開始跟上對方的節奏，這個回答顯然讓尼爾很滿意。</p><p>「也不會是最後一次。」尼爾把可樂推去男人的方向，「現在，與其坐在這和我不著邊際的聊天，不如早點行動搞清楚這一切到底是怎麼回事，你覺得如何？」</p><p>他被說服了，儘管對方的話並非全無漏洞，卻還是接下尼爾的邀請。</p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>他知道尼爾的死亡不是結束，卻還是為最後的告別感到心碎。</p><p>睜開眼的時候，眼淚從他眼角滑落，呼吸器蓋在他臉上，彷彿他仍在夢裡逆行。</p><p>「歡迎來到來世。」這次開口的人不是那個不知名的情報局長官，熟悉的聲音讓他明白這次確實回到了現實。</p><p>他醒了。</p><p>「尼爾。」</p><p>「初次見面，或者該說⋯⋯好久不見？」金髮青年揚起嘴角，他知道對方在他離開夢境後仍待了一段時間，儘管那之於現實不過是幾個小時。</p><p>但對他們彼此而言，也足夠久了。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原本是源於這個腦洞：p/nzv8ii（有興趣的人能到Plurk找）<br/>借用片中台詞拼貼成標題。</p><p>大概也不會繼續寫，因為也不曉得該怎麼完整它，<br/>所以乾脆將片段放上來記錄。</p><p>用夢結局讓他們Happy END也算是我的自我滿足了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>